Twice born, once raised
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: What would happen if at the young age of 8 Hiccup was kidnapped by dragons and turned into a young Nightfury, then 5 years later at the age of 13 went back to Berk? Well, I cant tell you that! You'll have to read and find out wont you. Rated T because I worry too much. UNDERGOING REWRITE FROM 21/12/2015
1. Chapter 1 - REDONE

**Hey all, you may of read my ROTG stories, well, I decided to do something a little different, cuz I am a HUGE fan of HTTYD. I don't own any of the characters, except Raven and Koda. Let us begin...**

**EDIT- Hey everyone! Exponentially long time no see eh!? Well, I was going to write a new chap but then decided that I would instead go through this junk that I called a fanfiction and turn it into something actually WORTHY of the name. From 516 words to 1148 words! Enjoy...**

Hiccup was 8 years old, the village was under attack and there was nothing Hiccup could do to help. He was just standing at his front door watching as the dragons destroyed the village. It had always been this way, always the same routine, the dragons would come at night, take the sheep, fish and livestock, kill a viking or two, and then fly away.

Hiccup was scared of dragons, they were noisy and breathed fire, not to mention their sharp as knives teeth and claws. And when he was hiding under his bed in his room he could swear their angry roars rattled the very foundations of his house, almost as if the house was scared as much as he was. This thought did not provide the young Haddock with much comfort. So instead of staying under his bed like a wuss, as his cousin had called him, Hiccup had decided to stand outside, he was merely two steps away from his front door but everything seemed so much worse when you actually saw it in the flesh.

One huge explosion later and a shock-wave caused Hiccup to be blown off his feet, he flew through the air before hitting his back off the ground and lay there for a moment, too stunned to scream or cry. Suddenly there was a monstrous nightmare above him, THAT snapped him out of it. Hiccup screamed in absolute terror and scrambled up, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the loose stones, but he was shaking too much. This was much more scary than anything that had ever happened to him, he squeezed his moss green eyes shut and yelled for somebody, _anybody_ to help him.

However, when he opened his eyes, it seemed no one had heard, the monstrous nightmare was right in front of his face and was about to incinerate the defenseless boy. Not that he would even resemble of boy for much longer if he was caught on the receiving end of those flames. Hiccup felt frozen to the spot, he couldn't do anything, not even move. He closed his eyes and waited for his fate, cursing his small size and wishing he had just stayed in his room instead of rushing out to prove to himself he was brave. He wasn't brave, and he certainly wasn't smart, otherwise he would have stayed under his bed instead of standing outside amidst the chaos and destruction.

He heard a huge smashing sound, a grunt and a roar of pain, he opened his eyes and saw his father Stoic, the chief, had just rammed the monstrous nightmare from the side and sent it into the side of the house.

"Dad!" yelled Hiccup, his wide innocent eyes were filled with fear, Stoic turned around and opened his mouth to yell at his son to get inside when there was suddenly a huge cry of "NIGHTFURY! GET DOWN!" Hiccup turned around just in time to see a burst of purple light and one of the wooden pillars come crashing down. Stoic beat off a terrible terror with his hammer and shouted for his son to get back inside the house before he got himself killed, but just as Stoic was leaving there was the familiar screaming of a nightfury's wings and a familiar terror-filled scream of "DADDY!"

Stoic spun round and saw Hiccup being carried off in the paws of a smallish pitch black dragon, Stoic's heart stopped. NO. He wouldn't lose another family member like this. Not to these BEASTS! Using all of his strength he threw his hammer as hard as he possibly could at the beast, however the dragon nimbly and easily dodged it, flying away, his son still trapped firmly in its grasp.

"HIIIICCCUP!" he roared in worry and helplessness. But it did nothing to make the mysterious dragon let go of the young viking boy.

Meanwhile five children were all looking out of a safe house window, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs had been told to stay and hide in there till the raid was over. This made Astrid mad but she knew when she got older she would be able to join in the carnage and defend her village alongside the other vikings. She was startled from her thoughts when Fishlegs suddenly spoke up

"Hey, wonder why Hiccup's not here. Wouldn't a viking have brought him by now?" he was obviously concerned and scared. More so for himself than the chief's son, but at least he cared enough to ask.

Snotlout and Tuffnut sniggered simultaneously,

"Why would we want that loser to be here?" sneered Tuffnut as he elbowed his sister in the stomach.

They all shrugged, except Astrid and Ruffnut, Astrid just smirked and Ruffnut was too busy punching her twin's face to properly answer him. Startling them all there was suddenly a very loud and high pitched cry of "DADDY!"

Tuffnut spoke up

"Did that voice sound familiar to anyone?"

There was a second before all of the 8 year olds ran out of the safe house and stood at the top of the tree clustered hill.

"WOAH that's a really cool dragon!" yelled Ruffnut not noticing the thing in it's paws, however, lucky for her, someone else did.

"What's it carrying?" Fishlegs asked loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him. And sure enough all of the other children saw that the dark dragon was indeed carrying something. However, it was Astrid who noticed what it was,

"Its carrying Hiccup!" she shouted in surprise and worry. She may of thought Hiccup was annoying and quiet but she didn't want him to be eaten or anything. The group of pre-teens realized that it was true. They watched as Stoic threw a hammer at it, watched as the dragon dodged it rather impressively, and they watched the nightfury carry Hiccup away into the night sky.

**well, that's it, review and tell me what you thought of this. Darkwolfpup22 signing off. :)**

**EDIT - So... what do ya think? I believe it is considerably better than my first attempt wouldn't you agree? Now, review and enlighten me as what you make of the new style. Toodles Darlings! (Anyone who gets that reference gets a cookie :3)**


	2. Chapter 2 - REDONE

**Darkwolfpup22 here. I don't own any of the characters except Raven and Koda. Thnx for the reviews.**

**EDIT- HELLO AGAIN! I received rather positive feedback for my redo and want to thank you all for that. I do admit it is a hell of a lot better than it was before. Curse 2014 me for being so bad at writing. Then again I guess you guys all get to see how much I have improved, lucky you huh ;)**

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the last remnants of unconsciousness from his brain, judging from his lack of memory, he figured that he must of blacked out. Hiccup looked down and saw... AHH! The sea?! In a torrent of memories it all came flooding back to him: standing outside his house, the monstrous nightmare, the nghtfury, the dragon taking him away, wait...

Hiccup shakily looked up, he was met with the black scaly under body of a dragon, to be more specific, the dragon that had forcibly taken him away from his home and his father, and in a moment of sheer panic he opened his mouth and screamed as loud as his little lungs could manage. The dragon looked down surprised, jerked a little to the left and almost dropped the small 8 year old, but managed to regain his grip and composure soon afterwards. When Hiccup finally stopped yelling he was met by the sight of an absolutely gigantic volcano, bright lava ran in slow moving rivers down the sides and thick smoke and ash permeated the air above and around it.

That must be the dragon island, you see, despite the fact that even though Hiccup was only young, his father - Stoic, had repeatedly told him a lot about the dragons and how he desired to find the nest so he could slay them all and save the village.

For some reason though, they flew right past the island and neared a strangely black mountain, the dragon soared into a cave in the side and proceeded to fly through a maze of twisty winding tunnels that made Hiccup's head spin. When they came to huge opening inside the mountain the dark scaled dragon finally put Hiccup down, and as soon as the young viking's shoes hit the floor he took off into a panicked sprint and curled against a big smooth-ish boulder. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he felt the rock behind him move. Confused he looked to the left and was met with a pair of big blue eyes. Hiccup with a cry of fear leapt backwards and hit his back off the wall of the mountain

"OW!" he yelled as he rubbed his back. Against his will tears began to fill his eyes, he was scared, alone and confused, and now his back hurt. He wanted his daddy and his stuffed dragon his mummy had given him, as he quietly began to sob the "rock" stood up revealing itself to be another dragon, the same shape and species as the one that had carried him here. The only differences being the fact that it had bright sapphire blue eyes and was slightly smaller than the green eyed one.

Momentarily forgetting his hurt back, Hiccup pressed against the wall he was up against, quivering in fear as the dragons growled and purred at each other, almost seeming to be in a sort of argument or heated discussion, which made no sense to Hiccup, his daddy had always said that dragons were mindless killing machines. Without warning the dragons apparently finished their argument and began to walk over to him. The one with the blue eyes put its paw on his chest, and even though Hiccup tried his best to push it off he was just far too weak and too small. Suddenly white hot pain exploded through both his mind and body, he screamed again, but not in terror this time, it felt like fire was coursing through his veins and hammers were being drove relentlessly into his bones and his head. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground, before everything went black.

* * *

He couldn't tell how much later, but when Hiccup opened his eyes, he felt... different. He felt heavier, stronger and warmer. Confused he stood up and almost immediately fell back over again. What was wrong with him? Hiccup turned his head and saw the two dragons from before. With a yell the boy went to leap backwards but found he couldn't. Annoyed and afraid at how little he was suddenly able to do, Hiccup managed to look down at himself and... wait a minute! Was that... a dragon? Its was black, scaly and was indeed very dragon like, realization came slower than he cared to admit as he realized with sudden horror and panic, that **HE** WAS THE DRAGON!

Hiccup stared at himself in shock, he was about as big and slender as a cougar and his scales were velvet black in colour, but this wouldn't do, he needed a mirror or a piece of glass. Noticing a collection of water on the floor in front of him, he managed to move himself forward and look into it, a pair of large moss green eyes with slitted pupils stared back at him. In a state of numbness and pure shock, Hiccup turned to the two older dragons, who were watching his reaction very closely.

**"W-what did y-you d-do to m-me?"**

Hiccup was not expecting a response, so when the nightfury with the green eyes walked forward and in a deepish growl went **"we made you into something better... son" **He found it completely acceptable that he once again passed out.

* * *

**Well, that's it that's the end of chapter 2. Thnx for reading. Darkwolfpup22, over and out!**

**EDIT - WOOH THAT FELT SO GOOD! Changing all those errors and bad sentence structures was soooo satisfying! I'm not weird! YOU'RE WEIRD!**

**And OMG from 538 words to 1047 words! I am so proud of myself right now! :D**

**xD In all seriousness though, thank you so much for reading and I will see you soon (maybe) for the next rewrite :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - REDONE

**Hi all, its me Darkwolfpup22. Thnx for all the reviews I received, I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this fanfic. I don't own many of the characters or the movie. ENJOY!**

**EDIT- Ah, much better. I like this version a lot more, especially the end part, the old one was a bit...iffy. Oh well, enjoy anyhow. OH! I nearly almost forgot! It went from 1156 words to 1436, not as much as the other chapters increase but pretty good all the same.**

5 Years later

It had been 5 years since Hiccup had been adopted by his new family and they young "boy" was now 13, he also had a rand new family to boot: There was his new dad - Toothless, Toothless was highly respected and he had been the acid green eyed dragon that took Hiccup long ago, turns out he and his mate had been watching the shunned boy for a long time and decided to save him from Berk and giving him a new family. Then there was his mum, Raven, she was extremely beautiful in terms of dragons and had sapphire eyes, as well as shiny almost navy blue scales. Hiccup had been beyond surprised to learn that the dragons that had adopted him had been Nightfuries! The "unholy offsprings of lightning and death themselves" looking back on it now Hiccup could laugh about how stupid the vikings were and how misunderstood the dragons were as well. However, what Hiccup was most curious about, was WHY they had taken him in the first place. His curiosities were sated about two months after settling into his new life.

The nightfury species was dying, and they knew they had to do something about it. So the remaining nightfuries kidnapped unloved or abandoned children and turned them into their species, on the surface it sounded awful, but they only took, unloved, beaten, mistreated, upset, unwanted, and abandoned children, so it was more rescuing than actual abduction. So far there were 3 human turned nightfuries and they had the ability to switch between full nightfury and half nightfury mode. Hiccup was one of them, his nightfury form was slightly smaller than average but he was fast, he still had his moss green eyes and if you looked extremely closely at his scales, you would see they were a very, very dark shade of emerald green.

In in half human form he had slightly darker hair than before and was ever so slightly taller and more muscular. His eyes had no eye whites to speak off, just green dragon eyes and his pupils were actually slitted. Hiccup also sported small nightfury claws and surprisingly he could breathe fire like a normal nightfury. In his half human form, he had better aim, strength, speed and dodging ability than a regular human. There were also two slits in his green tunic top and brown vest to make room so his wings could fit through, and one in the top of his pants for his tail.

The other two human/nightfuries were his best friends - Shade and Koda. Shade was 15 and he had black hair and yellow eyes, he was actually quite muscular but had been abandoned because he was small and weak when he was 9 (not to mention the fact that his family were freaked out by his yellow eyes) He had built himself up and up since becoming a nightfury and now was strong and fit. His human/nightfury form was rather impressive for one his age, in it he still had yellow eyes, except they had diamond pupils, he also wore a v-cut light brown tunic top and brown pants with black viking wings were powerful and his claws were slightly sharper than they should have been, his tail was very strong and could strike extremely fast. Despite his rough and rugged appearance, he was sort of a big brother figure to Koda and Hiccup.

Koda however was quite a pretty 14 year old girl, she had white eyes in both human hybrid and nightfury form, except in human form her pupils were diamonds. She was the fastest of the lot, and had a very quick tongue that could leave anyone speechless. In nightfury form, if you looked close at her scales you would see they were a very pretty deep/dark purple. In her human hybrid form, her wings and tail were the same colour, her wings were strong but nimble, her tail was very flexible and could wind around people and squeeze them to death, a bit like a snake, but with tail fins. Her claws were also pretty sharp but not like Shade's. Koda had dark chocolate brown hair that she wore in a low ponytail with a lock of it left out. She also had a belt that held a knife and wore dark blue pants with grey boots. She wore a maroon tunic long sleeve top with a dark brown furry collar and a thin black leather bracelet.

But back to the plot...

The three young hybrids were currently lying on the grass just outside nightfury mountain, about 20-30 nightfuries lived there and Shade, Koda and Hiccup had been accepted very easily into the nightfury community. The queen of the other species of dragons had repeatedly asked the nightfuries to join her ranks but they declined every time. Nightfuries were highly respected dragons and were very proud. The leader of the nightfuries was Hiccup's grandfather, he was the most feared of all the nightfuries for his incredible size and strength, every single nightfury looked up to him, they all said it was impossible to penetrate his incredibly tough scales. Toothless was next in line for the leadership and so he was respected very well, so was Hiccup.

They were all in their (human/nightfury) hybrid forms, they only turned full nightfury if they had to or if they wanted to be with their families, but when gathered all together like this, they found it more comfortable to be in human skin.

"So? What do you guys wanna do?" asked Koda, she was currently lying on her back on the grass soaking up the moonlight.

Shade was sitting with his legs crossed on a rock and Hiccup was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms were supporting his upper body, his head was bent back and his eyes were closed.

"Hmm, I don't know, I don't think we can really do anything right now... hunting season and all" said Hiccup, he had opened one eye to look at her response to his answer.

Shade then got off the rock and said

"Sorry, wish I could join you guys in your hi-jinks but my dad said I have to go on a hunting trip with him tomorrow so I need a slightly early night. We set off and dawn and return the next day so I won't be back tomorrow, sorry. But hey you guys have fun, don't get into too much trouble while I'm away"

Hiccup laughed quietly and Koda maturely stuck her tongue out at Shade before they both gave happy waves and Shade, after rolling his eyes at Koda, took off into the inky blackness of the mountain. Koda suddenly sat up energetically and crossed her legs.

"You know what I was thinking?" she asked staring at the future heir.

Hiccup also sat up,

"That it would be so much better if trees were pink?" he asked sarcastically, smiling.

Koda looked at him for a second before rolling her white eyes and giggling,

"No silly, was thinking that to pass the time we could go out for a midnight fly. Hiccup thought it sounded like a good idea and nodded, Koda seemed pleased by this and continued

"I don't know about you but I REALLY need to stretch my wings" she dramatically, emphasizing her point by shaking her wings a little. Now that it had been pointed out, Hiccup agreed that his wings were feeling pretty cramped as well.

"Well I'm going now. You coming or what?"

"Yeah, ok I think I can do that" said Hiccup, he stood up as well and with a nod they took off into the star filled sky.

**So there you have it, chapter 3 over, and I think it went very well, even though those descriptions took FOREVER. So tell me what you guys thought of Shade and Koda in some reviews and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I'm back, thnx for all the nice reviews. I don't own many of the characters. Enjoy the chapter.**

Hiccup and Koda flew over the ocean, it was beautiful. Hiccup thought it was really cool because he had the starry sky above him, and the water reflected the sky, so it looked like he was flying between two skies. Koda flew down towards the water and ran her fingertips through it, her claws cut through the water, she then pulled back up and flew next to Hiccup. Every single Nightfury knew that out of all them, Koda was the best flyer. The best part, was that she never bragged about it, but she pulled stunts in the sky though because it was fun.

She flew in a few loop le loops and spun round. She did it behind Hiccup though so it wouldn't seem like she was showing off. Hiccup was flying when he looked to his right and saw Koda was flying on her back with her hands behind her head. Hiccup doubled over, he then recovered "how are you doing that?" he asked. Koda shrugged and flipped back round so she was flying on her front. Hiccup laughed a little and closed his eyes and concentrated on how much he loved flying. "Hey, what's that?" asked Koda, Hiccup opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. "Well, what is it, or do you not know?" she asked him. Hiccup stopped flying forward and just kinda hovered, Koda stopped as well with confusion written on her face. "Yes, I know what that is" he said. Koda perked up "ooooo, what is it?" Hiccup closed his eyes and responded with two words "Its Berk."

* * *

**I was going to stop here but the chap would have been too short, and I got a review asking for longer chapters, so I guess your all happy that I have to continue. 'x)**

* * *

Koda looked at Hiccup, "can we go there?" she asked. Hiccup looked at her horrified, "I.. I don't want to" he said. Koda shrugged "suit yourself." She then used her incredible speed and flew away towards Berk. Hiccup looked back behind him, then towards Berk, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair way more fiercely then he should've. He then flew off towards Berk shouting "HEY, WAIT UP!"

They flew over the forest, "wow, that's a lo-o-o-o-o-t of woodland" she said, drawing out the 'o' in lot. Hiccup nodded, when he was little the woods were his sanctuary, the only problem was he was never really allowed in there very much. Suddenly they passed over a moonlit cove, Koda flew down to land, Hiccup gave another sigh and followed her down.

When they landed, they folded their wings and had a look around. It was a very pretty cove. "Nice place" said Koda as she looked around. She then sat down on the ground for a rest, Hiccup sat down next to her, they looked at the moon, it would be dawn soon, Hiccup scratched his head and then put his hand back down next to him, however it landed on something soft. He looked down, his hand had landed on Koda's. He looked at her with a blush on his face, she also looked at him with a blush on her face, they both jumped up onto their feet stuttering apologies, after that there was an awkward silence "lets not speak of this again" said Koda. Hiccup nodded quickly, and sat back down on the grass again. Koda walked over to the lake and turned into her nightfury form. She came back later in her hybrid form with a fish in her arms. She sat on the grass and breathed blue and white fire on the fish.

You see, the nightfuries that were leaders of the tribe had white fire surrounded by purple. Normal nightfuries had white surrounded by red, and special nightfuries had white surrounded by neon/electric blue.

Once the fish was nice and cooked, she pulled it apart with her claws and began to eat, she handed half to Hiccup. Once they had finished Koda asked if Hiccup wanted to play tennis with her. He gladly accepted the offer, happy that all the previous weirdness was over. He went and stood pretty far away from her, "READY?!" she yelled, Hiccup waved his arms and nodded. Koda made a plasma blast and hit it with her tail, Hiccup watched as it sailed towards him, he got ready and hit it back with his tail. This carried on for a few minuets before disaster struck.

Koda hit the plasma blast with her tail and Hiccup was about to hit it back when he heard a noise, he turned his head, and then he heard "LOOK OUT!" He snapped his head round but was too late. The blast had slowly been gaining energy as it was hit back and forth, getting stronger and faster, now, it had just hit him in the chest, he flew back and hit the ground, he blacked out.

* * *

When Hiccup woke up he saw he was in a cave, he saw he had bandages made of leaves and vines round his chest, and he felt considerably better, nightfuries have amazing healing powers, so even though he was only 3 quarters nightfury, he still had amazing healing. He sat up and slowly peeled the makeshift bandages off his chest. His claws cut through the vines easily. The next thing he realised was that Koda was sitting/leaning against the wall asleep. He got up and tried not to wake Koda, he walked to the entrance of the cave, it seemed to be in one of the cove walls.

He spread his wings and flew out, his wings felt REALLY cramped, they got like that sometimes. He found himself flying towards the village, just to check on how everyone was getting on. He landed on the blacksmith's roof, he hid in the chimney, his head poking out, from here he could see everything. The first thing he saw was the Vikings going about their normal business. The next thing he saw was the teens, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked relatively the same except they had longer hair and were taller, then there was Fishlegs, he looked larger... nothing else. Snotlout looked bigger, his hair was longer, and he was slightly taller. Then he saw... Astrid, he immediately noticed how much she had grown, she was also so much more beautiful, she had styled her hair differently and she had a new skirt, it was red with mini skulls on. But for some reason he didn't feel as attracted to her as he did before he was taken away. Must be because he was part nightfury and she was human.

He then saw Gobber leaving the forge/blacksmith, Fishlegs went in. Hiccup then saw a little girl with plaited hair pointing at his head, he got so surprised that he lost his footing and slipped down the chimney. He landed in a big pile of soot and dust, his back hurt, but he could feel it getting better already. He coughed and waved his hand to waft the smoke away. When the smoke cleared, he found himself looking at a very, VERY surprised Fishlegs. He was just standing there with his mouth open and in his arms a bound book. Hiccup stood up and tried to hide his wings and tail but Fishlegs had already seen them, Hiccup knew he had to act fast, so he ran with inhuman speed towards Fishlegs and grabbed him back the back of the tunic before flying out the forge door and towards the cove.

* * *

When he arrived, he dropped Fishlegs next to a rock and lay on the ground panting. That boy was heavy. He was expecting Fishlegs to run away but he was surprised when he saw Fishlegs's upside down face. Hiccup sat up and said "You're pretty calm" Fishlegs nodded and watched as Hiccup stood up. "why did you bring me here... person?" asked Fishlegs. "Ok, 1st of all, I brought you here in case you freaked out and alerted the whole village I was there, 2nd of all, my name is not person, its Hiccup." No sooner had he said his name he slapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. Fishlegs stared at him with his eyes wide. Now that Fishlegs had got a look at him, he had noticed how much the creature looked like Hiccup, he had the same stature and practically the same clothes, his eyes were the same colour as well, except they had rounded diamond pupils, his hair was also similar except maybe a shade darker. And almost the same voice... almost, it had gotten a bit deeper and less nasally.

"Hiccup? You realise I've got to tell the village about this don't you?" asked Fishlegs. The reaction was immediate, Hiccups neck snapped up and he whipped round and shouted "NO!"

Fishlegs reeled back, surprised at the power in Hiccup's voice, he then asked a question, "are there any more of you..?" Hiccup answered, "Hybrids, and no, no there are absolutely no more of me, what so ever!"

"HICCUP!" Shouted Koda as she flew over their heads, she landed "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Hiccup sighed and gave a facepalm.

**Thnx for reading hope u enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, I own nothing much, thnx for the reviews, enjoy. :)**

Hiccup made a point of dragging his hand down his face slowly. "Koda" he said. Koda stopped yelling at him for running away and turned to Fishlegs. "Oh," she said. Fishlegs had a betrayed expression on his face. "You said there weren't anymore of you hybrids." said Fishlegs. Koda turned to him "who the hell are you?!" she snapped. Fishlegs was taken aback by her forwardness and brashness. "Im Fishlegs" he said after a bit of hesitation. Koda seemed satisfied, she stuck her clawed hand out "I'm Koda" she said, her attitude changing from impatient and annoyed to happy and friendly in a matter of seconds. "I really should tell the village about you guys" said Fishlegs nervously. Koda and Hiccup turned to him in shock, "Please don't" said Koda. "We'll do anything." said Hiccup, faking desperation.

Fishlegs crossed his arms smugly, "really, anything?" he said. Koda smacked Hiccup on the back of the head with her tail. "way ta go genius" she said and crossed her arms in annoyance. Hiccup shrugged and whispered "what was I supposed to say?" Koda facepalmed, "I dunno, like, don't tell anyone or I will kill you in your sleep," she offered with a sinister smile. Hiccup looked a her and gave a small laugh because he knew she was joking - well, he hoped she was. Koda's face then lit up, she turned to the now trembling Fishlegs, "tell, you what, if you don't tell anyone that we are nightfury hybrids, or reveal where we are, then we will let you ask us any question you want and we will answer it, but you are NOT allowed to tell or write down anything we tell you, deal?" she proposed. Fishlegs thought about it before he nodded. "But you have to answer ALL my questions truthfully, got it?" he said. Koda gave a smile and nodded, only Hiccup saw her crossed fingers behind her back.

"Great so, are there any more of you hybrids?" asked Fishlegs. Koda nodded. "How many," he asked. Hiccup put one finger up. "Can I touch your wings?" he asked quietly. Koda whirled round surprised "what!?" she yelled. Fishlegs held his arms out, "I was just curious," he said. Hiccup sighed and stretched out his wing so Fishlegs could have a look, you could hear him murmuring as he ran his hands over the wings and squinted at it. "Hmm, scaly, strong, nimble, built for speed." Mumbled Fishlegs. He then looked very closely at Hiccups wing. "Hey, Hiccup? You do realise that your scales are a dark emerald green right?" asked Fishlegs excitedly. Hiccup pulled his wing back "Yeah" he said. Koda walked up, the dusk light was showing that her scales were dark/deep purple. Koda caught him going to touch her tail so she flicked it out the way and glared at him with her white eyes.

"Fishlegs, the sun is going down, don't you think you should be getting back?" asked Hiccup. Fishlegs looked up, "oh yeah" he said sadly, "Can you find your way back all by yourself?" asked Koda. Fishlegs nodded and started leaving the cove, but before he actually left, he turned and said, "do you guys want me to bring you some fish?" Hiccup was about to say no but Koda beat him to it and shouted "YES!" Fishlegs waved back at them and left the cove. "Ya think we can trust him?" asked Koda. Hiccup looked at her sadly, "we have no choice but to trust him" he said with a sigh. Koda looked at him funny. "Why are you looking at me?" asked Hiccup. "You sigh a lot," she said, and with that, flew up to the cave in the side of the cove wall. Hiccup took off and followed her as he ran a hand through his hair, _I don't sigh THAT much, do I?_

* * *

AT THE VILLAGE

Fishlegs made it back huffing and panting, just as the teens were leaving the academy. "Hey Fishlegs, there you are! Where have you been?" asked Snotlout. "No where" he said a little to quickly. The teens shrugged it off, but Astrid, looked at him strangely before going back to picking the dirt off her axe.

Later that night, Fishlegs lay in bed excited for his day tomorrow. He couldn't believe Hiccup was still alive, and part nightfury. And he was going to get a chance to study them! He was brimming with excitement, but was also weighted down by the huge secret he had to keep. _Oh well, i'll find a way to make sure NOBODY knows about them but me. _He then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**There we go, review, thnx for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I NEED HELP, I'M ON THE VERGE OF INSANITY! I HAD THE WHOLE OF CHAPTER 6 ALL DONE AND IT WAS OVER 1500 WORDS, AND THEN I SAVED IT AND IT ONLY SAVED ABOUT 9 WORDS! **

**I NEED HELP SOOO BAD! DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS! :'(**

**Darkwolfpup22**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thnx for waiting. But from now on I wont be using line breaks. Bold is dragon speech.**

Toothless walked to his cave in the mountain. His mind was clouded with worry and his head was down. When he got inside the cave he went over to his rock slab and lay down. He could see Raven pacing backwards and forwards and shooting plasma blasts at the wall. **Raven calm down **he said quietly. He instantly regretted it when she whirled around and began yelling **CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY BABY IS MISSING! **she shouted at him. Toothless got up off the slab and walked over to her. He licked her cheek and that seemed to calm down a little.

They then heard a scratching noise coming from outside the wall of their cave, Toothless walked over to it and saw that it was Koda's mum. She was a gorgeous nightfury, sleek, slender, confident, lively, proud, funny, kind, beautiful and charming. Everything a nightfury wanted to be. He scales were a dark yet obvious purple and her eyes were an amazing turquoise. **Hi aurora, what brings you here? **He asked her. Aurora turned to him, there was some obvious differences about her, instead of being lively, she looked broken. Instead of holding herself proudly, she was slumped over. ETC. **Do you know where Koda is? **she asked. Toothless looked at her **no sorry, but I presume that she is wherever Hiccup is, **he said. Aurora turned to him **well, I'm sorry for wasting your time. **And with that she walked away. Toothless went back inside his cave and lay down on the floor.

There was then a smaller scratching noise from outside. Toothless got up and went to get it again. He poked his head out and saw the messenger of nightfury mountain: Itch - the black terrible terror. **What are you doing here Itch? **he asked with his head cocked to the side. **The leader wishes to speak with you. He requests your presence immediately.** And with that, he scuttled off. Toothless was confused, what did the most high ruler and most feared of the nightfuries want to see him for? He once again went back into the cave and talked to his mate. **Raven, my father wishes to see us.**

Pov switch.

Fishlegs walked into the cove panting and carrying a big basket of fish. He walked for a little while and then saw Koda and Hiccup lying on the grass with their wings spread out and their tailfins fanning themselves. Fishlegs sighed, he wished he could be like that, carefree, and not to mention being able to fly. He walked over to them. Koda sat up and gave a happy grin. "Food" she said to Hiccup before getting up and jogging over to Fishlegs. She grabbed the basket and ran back over to Hiccup, they then began picking out fish and blowing fire on them. Fishlegs reeled back surprised, they didn't say they could breath fire! He walked up to them and sat down. "Hey Fishlegs, what do you want?" asked Hiccup. Fishlegs looked at them, "I have more questions for you." he said.

Koda licked her claws, "like what?" she asked. Fishlegs twiddled his thumbs, "well... um... did you ever think about the village hiccup?" he asked. Hiccup looked up and a mixture of emotions crossed his eyes: anger, sadness, thoughtfulness, confusion and hurt. "Sometimes" he finally said. Koda looked at him with sorry white eyes, she then took the now - half full basket, and put it behind a few boulders.

Fishlegs then stood up, "can I have a ride?" he asked. Koda turned to him, "what do you mean?" she asked. Fishlegs looked at the floor. "I mean it was amazing when you carried me here, but I have always wanted to fly on a dragon's back." he said. Koda flicked her tail, "sorry, but we don't let anyone ride us" she said sternly. Fishlegs's face dropped but he nodded anyway. Hiccup then squinted at the sky, "Whats that?" he asked and pointed. Koda and Fishlegs looked up, there seemed to be some sort of dragon falling from the sky. Koda turned into her nightfury form and Fishlegs gasped. She then flew up and with some difficultly managed to grab the dragon and lower it safely to the ground. However, what it was shocked them... it was a... white nightfury?

The dragon was slender and its white scales almost glowed it also had a necklace with a rather large ruby at the end, it looked like a female, it then stood up and opened it's eyes to reveal the most amazing blood/ruby red ever. It stood up on four shaky feet and looked at Hiccup and Koda, its red eyes opened in shock, with out words it transformed into a half nightfury hybrid. She had light blonde hair which she wore down, a light grey long sleeved tunic with a dark grey fluffy collar. Dark grey trousers with white boots, and had white wings and a white tail which ended with two tailfins.

Koda, Hiccup and Fishlegs all reeled back, Koda and Fishlegs knew this girl, she used to be their friend till she went missing. She was an extremely rare albino, she looked up, "Hiccup, Koda?" she asked. They nodded, "What are you doing here Mystery?"

POV switch

Toothless scraped his claws on the outside of the leader's cave. The slate that stood in front of the entrance to the cave. The slate was pushed away by Itch and Toothless and Raven entered, **Father, we are here, **said Toothless as he and Raven ducked into a low bow. The leader was Deathlight, he was twice the size of Toothless, his scales were an extremely dark grey with age, and his acid green orbs seemed to stare right into your soul, he had two fangs which was very unusual for a nightfury and around his left eye was a ring of light grey. **Rise my children **he said, his voice radiated sheer power. **What did you wish to see us for father? **asked Raven, Deathlight bowed his head, **It concerns your son, my grandson. **

Raven and Toothless gasped, **do you know where he is? **asked Raven hopefully. Deathlight nodded his head and Raven and Toothless's eyes lit up, however, their happiness didn't last long. Deathlight looked at them **he is on Berk.**

**What! Why, why would he go back? How do you know this? **asked Raven rapidly. Itch came forward, **I saw Hiccup and Koda go off flying so I followed them, when they saw Berk, Koda flew off and Hiccup followed. I then came back here, I'm very sorry,**explained Itch. Raven looked horrified, but Toothless looked up, **What should we do father? **he asked. Deathlight held himself up and said in a voice as cold as ice: **if they do not return in one week, we go to war.**

v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/

**Well there we go, thnx for all the reviews that helped my rewrite this. Tell me what you think of Mystery. Remember to review, byyyyyee 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. sorry but I have massive WRITERS BLOCK! And cant write anything right now.. im sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKK! AND NOT DEAD ;D**

**Writers block is FINALLY gone! But from now on updates will be slow due to me trying to write 3 stories at once and im just really slow at writing. :P **

**I don't own much. **

**ENJOY!**

"Mystery? What are you doing here?" asked Hiccup.

Mystery had been the fourth kid to be turned into a nightfury, but when she became an albino she was either treated as a freak, or as some kind of royalty. Her only friends were the other three kids who had been turned into nightfuries, especially Shade. But it just wasn't enough and eventually she had caved in and left, she had been missing for 4 months and she had never been seen since she left.

Until now.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Koda. mystery rustled her snow white wings and was about to answer when Koda began talking again.

"You didn't stay with the queen did you?!"

Mystery jumped back

"No, no, no! I would never turn to that evil beast for help. I would rather die! I found a nest of nadders and they let me stay there for a little while before I was ready to move again." She said while her wings rustled, they were obviously cramped but she was too polite to stretch them out.

"Umm guys?" said Fishlegs nervously.

Mystery whirled around and began growling at the human that she hadn't noticed. Fishlegs jumped back and made a small 'eek' sound as he almost fell over. Thankfully Koda was there to stop her before she killed him. Hiccup however was wondering about something, finally he saw an opening to ask his question so he seized he moment

"Mystery, why were you falling from the sky?" he asked.

Everyone went silent and all eyes turned to Mystery. She scuffed her foot along the ground before showing them her tailfin. It made then all gasp.

One of her tailfins was ripped down where the fin met the tail. It had ripped down about halfway and was hanging on.

"Im supposed to wait for it to heal, but I NEEDED to fly, it was worse before," she said.

Koda went over and had a look at the tailfin, her face furrowed in a bit of worry.

"It kinda looks like it'll take about a week to heal, you know with our fast healing abilities."

Mystery perked up at this news and gave her tail a tiny shake.

"So what are you guys doing here? And... where is here?" asked Mystery. Hiccup looked to the floor and his wings and ail drooped a little. Koda pointed at hiccup and put her hand close to the floor to symbolfy shortness. Koda understood the message and nodded sadly. Mystery immediately made a small 'oh' and put her hand on Hiccup's small shoulder. He looked at her, emerald green eyes met ruby red as they locked in silent understanding. Koda smiled at the sight, it made her happy to know that Hiccup was starting to move past his... well past. Fishlegs just stood there taking notes about this, so far he had

\- Albino nightfuries are rare

\- Nightfuries have increased healing abilities.

\- They're tailfins can rip off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid's POV - still in third person

Astrid swung her axe at yet another tree, she was practising for the next upcoming tournament. Unfortunately she wasn't really watching where she was going. She slipped and fell down into a ditch. Her axe left her hand and skidded across the floor before dropping off a small cliff.

"Damn it!" Astrid cursed and stood up. She dusted herself off and walked over to where her axe had fallen. She brushed aside some leaves and squeezed between two parts of the cliff. There was still no sign of her axe though. When she glanced over the edge of the rock her breath caught in her throat.

There was three humans with nightfury's wings and tails standing in the middle of a sort of cove. Astrid couldn't completely see who they were but she was able to see some details For example there was two girls and one boy.

The first girl had dark brown hair in a low side ponytail and Astrid couldn't see her eyes. She was wearing a red maroon top and dark pants with grey boots. She had large black nightfury wings and a long sender black tail, that ended with two thin tailfins. But when the sun caught her wings and tail, they went dark amethyst purple.

The second girl was strange. She had long blond hair that was almost white, but still obviously light blonde. She wore it down and she was wearing a light grey long sleeve with a dark grey fluffy collar, dark grey trousers and white boots. Usually white material was pretty hard to come by but he wore quite a bit. Also, she had white wings and a long white tail.

Since Astrid had never seen a nightfury before but she knew that the white one was particulary rare due to the fact the species was called NIGHTfury.

The last was a boy. He was pretty short but was in obvious good shape. He had dark brown shortish hair and wore a green long sleeve tunic covered by a furry brown sleeveless vest, grey trousers, and brown boots. He had black wings and tail. ut when the sun shone on his wing they tuned a dark emerald green.

Astrid couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew she had to do something, but she just didnt know what. Then she saw her axe. It was hanging on a rock about 3 metres down from where she was currently. She focused herself and began to slowly and stealthly climb down the rock face. She landed on the boulder wherer heraxe was and reched out her hand to grab it when a boot suddenly came down on the handle, effectively pinning the axe to the rock. Astrid clenched her teeth and looked up.

Straight into a pair of blood red eyes.

**There we go. Yes i am not dead. Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! YES THATS RIGHT I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! AFTER LIKE 10 MONTHS**

**I'm sorry. Then again I was in a car crash. Hmmm... should I be the one apologising? Ah nevermind. GREAT TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN! This chapter will be short and rubbish.. but worth it right?**

**Plus my laptop battery broke, so I got it fixed. Then the charger broke, so got a new one (finally). Any way pease enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot and my oc's.**

Astrid barely had enough time to open her mouth to scream before she was suddenly lifted up and was flying through the air before being roughly deposited on the grass. She ducked into a roll and stood up with her fists in front of her. Now that she was closer to the hybrids she could finally assess them up close.

The brown haired girl had unnerving white eyes with no irises. Only the white of her eyes and then the diamond pupils were there. The white haired girl's were even MORE unnerving because thay were the same as the brown haired girl's... only red. And the boy... well she couldn't tell because he was obviously trying to avoid her gaze. Then she noticed another boy she had not seen earlier she turned and her blue eyes widened till they were the size of saucers

"FISHLEGS!" she shouted. Her voice was laced with shock and fear

"Did they capture you to?" she asked after gaping like a fish (lol pun) for several moments.

Fishlegs suddenly found the ground much more interesting than Astrids face.

"Fishlegs?" she asked again, this time a little more quiet as realisation dawned on her.

Meanwhile Koda had moved so she stood next to Hiccup and begun whispering in his ear

"_Hiccup, if this is too hard for you then you can leave. I won't blame you, just dont go to close to the village."_

Hiccup released a sigh and gave a small nod before taking off and flying out of the cove. Koda then turned around to Astrid with a dangerous smile.

"Now human... have you ever heard the phrase 'Curiousity killed the cat'?"

Hiccup flew over the forest with his heart in his mouth. That had been too rough; to see the girl he had had a crush on for 3 years suddenly appear before him and actually SEE him had been too hard and he had had to leave before he did something stupid.

Hiccup landed and stood in a grove of trees before punching one and letting out a loud and frustrated shout. He ran his hands harshly through his hair and stamped his foot before sighing and letting his hands fall to his sides defeated. Wow he was falling apart, he needed to get a hold of himself and fast before he ended up doing something he'd regret later. Hiccup was so absorbed in calming down that he didnt even hear the footsteps coming from the trees until they were right behind him.

But by then it was too late.

A hand suddenly appeared and pressed roughly against his mouth to stop him from shouting and another came across his chest preventing him from escaping. Hiccup screamed but it came out muffled and his attacker began to pull him backwards away from the direction of the cove.

Hiccup kicked and shouted and struggled, but it was no use, his attacker was built like a mountain. From the arms Hiccup could see he was definitly a muscled male not much older than him and he had no sleeves on.

Hiccup then bit the boys hand which caused him to be released and spun around with his fists in the air and his tail swinging dangerously behind him. But who he saw made his eyes widen considerably. And all that was all he could think before his attacker suddenly rushed at him was

"_I am sooooo dead"_

**Yeah, short chapter but at least I'm back! Yay! Read and review and I will post the next chapter sooooooooooooooon. Bye bye!**

**Darkwolfpup22**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiiiiiiiiii! Good to see you all again. **

**I'm so happy you all loved the next chapter (despite its rubbishness) and I really appreciated the concern regarding 'THE ACCIDENT' thats what my family is calling it anyway. **

**Many of you guessed Snotlout and there was a few Stoick's in there as well. I think you have waited long enough to find out the answer. : )**

**And I got my cast off! YYYAAAAAAAAYYYYY **

**(Broken legs are awful... crutches look fun but hurt your hands... a lot)**

**I don't own much :D**

_Astrid pulled her eyes from the great hall when she heard Snotlout laugh nastily. And as soon as she saw why she rolled her eyes and went back to sharpening her dagger, she had been distracted by the viking fleets returning from trying to find the Dragon's Nest. Judging by their forlorn expressions and hunched movements they had been unsucessful... as always. Astrid couldn't help but feel angry at the lack of progress towards getting rid of the Thor-forsaken lizards, you see, despite being only 7 years old Astrid had a pretty good grasp on information that most adults had. _

_"Hey look! It's Hiccup the Useless!"_

_Astrid rolled her eyes again but turned away from her dagger to watch the spectacle, watch, but never join, never intervene. _

_"Leave me alone Snotlout, please" came the small nasully-ish voice of the tiny, tiny Viking. _

_"No! Why are you so small?"_

_"I'm not small! My dad said I'll grow big and strong one day and make him proud"_

_"Ha! You cant make anyone proud, you will never grow! And because you're small I have to pick on you!"_

_Hiccup tilted his head to the side and looked at his older cousin with big emerald eyes._

_"Why?"_

_Snotlout's face took on a confused expression for a few seconds before returning to its natural smug pig-like form. _

_"Because I said so! And my dad said so to, he said that small vikings are of no use to the tribe and should all be fed to the dogs!"_

_Hiccup looked both scared and a little sad_

_"Your dad's lying!"_

_Snotlout's eyes hardened_

_"What did you just say about my dad?!"_

_Hiccup seemed to realise his mistake and rather than try and reason himself out of it he turned around and ran towards the forest, his small and lithe form making him practically fly over the ground. However Snotlout had muscles that would propel him faster than most kids would run, Tuffnut followed him, he had been sniggering at Hiccup's expense but now he wanted a peice of the action. _

_-v-_

_Hiccup leapt over a log as he ran from the bully vikings. He didn't understand why just because he was small he had to be picked on, did his dad lie when he said Hiccup would grow up to be big and strong, maybe his dad just said that to make him feel better... Hiccup hoped not, he liked to think his dad would always tell him the truth. Especially when his dad told him that he would be the cheif of the village one day. _

_"Come on Hiccup just give up! We're going to get you anyway!"_

_Hiccup considered just letting them catch him, the more he ran the longer they would beat him up for running. Suddenly something whizzed past him... a rock! Hiccup looked behind him, Tuffnut was throwing rocks at him! Unfortunately one hit him in the leg and he buckled and fell over, his head hit the ground hard, he groaned dizzily and rolled over to see two blurry figures, then there was suddenly a pain in his side and it took him a while to register that one of the shapes had just kicked him. However before anything else could be done there was suddenly a loud growl and the two shapes yelled about something and ran away. The next thing Hiccup saw was a pair of glowing green things and another of glowing blue orbs... what were they? He didn't have long to think about it before he fell into darkness. _

_Hiccup had woken up outside the back of his house with nothing more than a sore head, he glanced into the trees and thought he had saw a flash of acid green but it was gone before he could be sure what it was. He shook his head slightly and walked round the front and went into his home. Completely unaware of what the future had in store for him._

**\- v -**

Astrid's eyes hardened as she took in the menacing forms of the two nightfury hybrids in front of her. The male had left a few minutes ago and she didn't have he axe with her, a fact that irritated her to no end, she was so used to having it with her that without it she felt pretty weak and helpless. The last time she had felt like this was when she was 2 years old and was facing down a pair of gronkles, however this had also been the moment when she had awakened the blood of all of her ancestors, her dragon killing instincts. She had been able to run and even cut one with her father's dagger, before she had been "saved" by her mother.

"What are you freaks going to do with me!?"

The hyrid with the white eyes just smiled.

"Nothing that would hurt... a lot. You're just not going to remember meeting us is all."

Astrid didn't even have time to say 'what?' before the red eyed one sudddenly whacked her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground and knew no more.

Hiccup's eyes widened

"I am soooooo dead"

The older boy crossed his arms and glared at the smaller one

"Yes... yes you are"

Hiccup winced

"Sorry Shade, it was Koda, all Koda's fault, she made me come to the island, then there was Fishlegs incident, then Astrid came and I had to leave."

Shade raised one black/brown eyebrow. Hiccup lowered his arms and sighed, he put his arms behind his back and scuffed his foot along the ground that he was now staring at.

"I'm sorry"

Shade nodded and stopped piercing Hiccup with his yellow eyes, he pupils even rounded just for good measure as well. He also dropped his arms from their crossed position and sighed, he wasn't very good at staying mad at the two people he considered to be his adopted younger siblings. Speaking of-

"Hiccup... where's Koda?"

Hiccup looked up with confused emerald eyes

"She's back at a cove that we found, we've been staying there for the time we have been stuck here."

"Stuck?" questioned Shade

"Yeah... Shade do you remember Mystery?"

Shade's eyes widened a little

"The albino... sure, but why bring her up?"

Hiccup grinned

"She's here, and alive."

Shade gave Hiccup a questioning glance

"But what does she have to do with you and Koda not being able to leave the island?"

Hiccup's grin dropped

"She's injured. Apparently she ripped her tailfin somehow... it isn't ripped off yet but she can't leave the island for a week now because she needs time to heal."

Shade gave a suffering sigh and rubbed his temples before grabbing Hiccup by the shoulders and shaking him rather roughly, but yet gently for Shade... and Hiccup knew that, he had been on the recieveing end of his stronger shakes before, and he hadn't been able to see straight for an hour.

"Hiccup! You don't have a week! The clan leader has found out that you're missing and on Berk, he said if you dont return by the end of the week then he wil be rallying the nightfuries for an attack on Berk!"

Hiccup gaped and his eyes widened in horror

"B-but why!? Why would he do that?!"

"He's worried" stated Shade

"He's worried because you are his grandson and he has no idea how you would react to Berk, he thought you were going to Berk because you wanted to make peace with the vikings... or find you're father... or even kill a bunch of vikings! Nobody had any clue, so the leader is just doing what he thinks is best, some tried to argue but were quickly turned by the others that agreed with him. Plus... it doesn't take too much for dragons to want to kill vikings."

Hiccup's legs suddenly gave up on him and he had to sit down. This was all just too much, war, war was always just a dream, something the dragons that served the Red Death did. But now it wasn't a dream, it was something that was very real, and very close if he didn't find a way to return home.

Hiccup looked up at Shade with scared eyes

"What are we going to do?"

Shade gave him a sad look

"I don't know, we could probably start with going to collect Koda and Mystery and updating them on the situation."

Hiccup nodded slowly

"Yeah. Lets go"

Hiccup pushed himself up and suddenly pulled Shade in for a quick hug before jumpung up and flying towards the cove.

Shade shocked himself out of his confused trance and followed after Hiccup as he pondered the future and the possible implications of their decisions.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you liked it... Punch that fave button - In the face! LIKE A BOOOSSSSSSSS!**

**Also, high fives all around *wa-pshh. wa-pshh***

**And as always, I will see all you dudes**

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR**

**(Ps, sorry, I have been so obssessed with Jacksepticeye lately. If you dont know who he is... first of all, shame on you, and second of all, he is the last Bossatronio of the planet Bossatron. :D.)**

**P.s.s. Sorry for using your outro Jack! :3**


End file.
